Fireworks Commander Style
by coffee4106
Summary: As Mac approaches him wearing the most sexy pair of jean shorts and tank he has ever seen, Harm decides this 4th of July should have some Fireworks, Commander Style! Happy 4th Everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**FIREWORKS COMMANDER STYLE**

_This is for all of you for the wonderful 4__th__ of July!!!!! _

_Mattie never had an accident and is perfectly fine, Harm is taking things just a little further than he ever has, and Mac isn't fighting it!!! _

"Did you make deviled eggs by chance?" Harm asked as he entered through the half open door to Mac's apartment.

"Well hello Mac, how are you today, you are quite beautiful today." Mac answered, not bothering to glance his way.

Harm leaned against the door frame to the kitchen with a half smile on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. As he watched the crazy beautiful Marine standing at the counter placing canned cherries across the top of the cake, she stole a quick glance in his direction.

"Hello Mac, how are you today? You look more than beautiful today for your information. Especially with the cool whip on your cheek." He pushed away from the frame and moved quickly toward her.

Mac's eyes widened in fear when she realized he was moving in, and faster than she could set the strawberry bowl down.

"Don't." She got out in a whisper just as he placed his lips on her cool whip spotted cheek.

She took a quick breath as he moved away and smiled at her. Her heart raced like a race horse running around the track. As she gained her composure back and inhaled enough air to fully function again, she turned and looked at him.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I figured I had more room, so swung by to pick you up."

"No, you wanted something good to eat cause all you have is tofu." She snorted and slapped his fingers as he reached for a cool whip swipe from the cake.

"This is good."

"Thanks, I made it myself." She smiled as she placed the lid over the cake in the carry case. "Why don't you make yourself useful and haul that ice chest downstairs."

"What all did you make?" He begged.

"This and that. I'm going to change, and then ill be ready to go."

As Harm reentered the apartment after loading the ice chest into the back of his SUV, he stopped dead in his tracks. Mac was slipping on a pair of black flip flops. Rephrase that. Mac was slipping her feet, which were attached to two very tanned and bare long legs, into a pair of black flip flops. His gaze wandered from her feet, slowly up her legs to the pair of denim cut off shorts, the red halter shirt, face, eyes and back to her lips. Her hair was pulled up leaving nothing to the imagination about what her shoulders and neck looked like.

She looked up finally with a question in her eyes. She smiled and he melted into a puddle of goop and would at that moment of done anything she asked.

"You, uh, I've never seen you in cut off shorts before." He stammered.

"You do better when I prompt you with what to say sailor. Wanna try it my way again?" She walked by him and ran her fingers along his side, gently against his arm that gave way, and into his hand, pulling him along behind her like a little puppy dog.

"Okay." He barley got out as a whisper since his mouth was bone dry at the moment.

"The proper response should have been. That a new shirt Mac?" Mac explained as the elevator doors closed and she punched the button.

After just a few seconds of silence, Mac glanced at her partner and laughed. He was standing just a bit behind her, eyes closed, and a frown on his face.

"Problems?"

"Yes." He opened his eyes and suddenly realized it was the wrong thing to do. She stood there by him, bare shoulders, bare neck, a neck that needed kissed, shoulders that needed kissed, long bare arms that needed to be around his neck. Hands that had long fingers to run through his hair, down his face, around his neck, squeezing. He coughed when he remembered she was a Marine.

"Harm you coming or planning on spending the holiday in the elevator alone?"

"Yes." Was the most easiest answer he had for her.

As he walked behind her to the vehicle, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was different from today and any other day? Oh wait, he knew that answer. Shorts, red halter, long bare legs, bare shoulders, bare neck. His hands would fit perfectly around her waist if he grabbed her now and spun her around.

She reached the car and he knew he had to move now and die or wait and die. Either would end in him dying so he figured he might as well die happy. He reached out for the door handle, placing his other hand on her waist. He moved closer to her to where he could smell the Hawaiian tropic oil absorbed into her skin. He pulled the car door open and just as she turned to get in, he pulled her flush against his body. She gasped as her hands landed against his chest and his face moved toward hers.

"I just have to do this. Don't kill me." Harm whispered as his lips found hers.

The kiss was intense, more so than any kiss they had ever shared. Both of his hands snaked their way around her waist holding her close as she moved her hands to his face. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned slightly away from him. Not wanting to break the moment, he moved one hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her back into the kiss.

Firecrackers sounded off near them and their lips lost contact with each other as they both startled and jumped. Harm still held her against him but she had moved her hands to his arms. He looked her in the eyes and smiled, quietly thanking God that he was still alive. So far.

"That wasn't following my prompt." She whispered.

"It was a have to do moment. I did follow your prompt."

"I didn't prompt that." She was getting nervous from still being wrapped in his arms.

Harm laughed knowing he was seriously going to die for what he was about to say, and the position he was holding her in. She was leaning against the car, in his arms, one leg in between his. Pinned. A pinned Marine is good in some cases, he hoped this was one of those cases.

"Can I prompt you now?" He asked with a little hitch in his eyebrow.

"What?" She asked breathless as she felt his hands moving across her lower back again.

"Well, if you turn your head just slightly, there's this one spot that I have wanted to kiss since, well since I met you." He smiled and leaned closer.

She moaned and melted in his arms as his lips barely touched a spot on her neck. He felt her move her right hand back to his neck and he took the opportunity to move his lips again. He gently trailed them along her neck and shoulder then back to her lips. She allowed his hand to drop slowly to her six and her breathing hitched as he pulled her even closer to him. He finally leaned back and placed his hands on each side of her waist. He placed his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "This might turn out to be a very long day Mr. Rabb."

"Apparently you don't do well with prompting either Ms Mackenzie."

"I will say one thing. It's a good thing you didn't start that upstairs." Mac leaned back and smacked her lips hard against his.

"Maybe I should have, here let's go…" He moved to pull her away from the car.

"No, we are going to the party. How would you explain why we weren't there?" She asked as he simply smiled. "What?"

"I think Harriet would understand." He said as he once again met her lips with his.

Another make out session erupted and ended with cat whistles from a group of passing teenagers. Mac pushed Harm away from her and laughed.

"Get in the car Commander." She ordered as she quickly slid into the passenger seat.

"You're right Colonel; this will certainly be a long day. Just watch yourself when your alone sweetheart." He smiled at her as he started the car and shifted into drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The drive was quiet as they both thought back on the moment in the parking lot. Mac finally laughed and turned her face to the side window with her hand over her mouth.

"Care to share?"

"I cant believe you did that." She answered, finally turning back to him.

"I had to. Carpe de um. The moment presented itself and I had to take control."

"By kissing me."

"Do you wish I wouldn't have?" He winked at her causing her stomach to fill with butterflies.

"It was good." She responded as she moved her hand closer to his on the center console.

"Just good?" He took her hand in his and moved it to his lips. Kissing the palm of her hand, he moved as far up her arm as he could receiving a giggle in return. "You giggled."

"Quit." She quickly pulled her arm back to herself just as they pulled into their friends driveway. "Now, its time to be good." She pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, ill be good, no worries about that. Just remember my warning." He laughed as they pulled to a stop outside of the house.

"I mean it Harm." She said as she got out of the car. "Hi Harriet." She waived at her friend.

She walked around to the back of the car as Harm retrieved the ice chest full of food for the party. "No worries." Harm smiled and stole a quick kiss from her, hoping to be shielded by the car door.

"Harm." She slapped him on the arm and shut the door as he laughed and took off to the back yard.

"So, need some chap stick?" Harriet asked as Mac joined her on the porch.

"No, why?" Mac pretended to know nothing.

"Just thought it was nice that the Commander was sharing his." She smiled and eyed her friend suspiciously.

Mac glanced toward the car, grimaced her face up, and looked back at a smiling Harriet. "You saw that?"

"I did."

"That was, uh, I'm not sure what it was." She tried to explain but couldn't figure out how to explain exactly.

"Well, it was awfully short, if you ask me. Maybe like something had already happened?" Harriet frowned.

Mac rubbed her neck and wished she was back in the parking lot. "Well, it wasn't short earlier." She sighed.

"Oh, oh, oh.?" Harriet put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Do tell Missy, do tell."

"It was unsuspecting."

"It was too long waited for."

"It was a whirlwind."

"It was bound to happen."

"It was breathtaking."

"It's about time."

"Damn he kisses good."

"Stay with me Colonel, we have a full day ahead of us."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mac sighed.

With that, Harriet pulled her daydreaming friend into the house and out to the ongoing party. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Mac made her way to the back yard and smiled at all their friends who were there to celebrate the fourth of July. She was proud to serve with so many of her fellow soldiers. Glancing around the back yard she caught sight of one man in particular. He stood leaning against a tree, beer in hand, ankle crossed over the other, watching her. He seemed to give her that all over look once again with a hunger in his eye. She felt the butterflies swarming again and placed her hand on the railing of the deck for support. He winked and the butterflies dove head first, causing her to catch her breath quickly. She watched him nod at the group and start toward her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Across the yard, Harriet was visiting with the General, his wife and their surprise guest, Admiral Chedwiggen. She watched Mac walk out on the deck and quickly saw her point of interest. She placed her hand on the Admirals arm without noticing she was doing it, as she watched Harm start toward Mac.

"This looks promising." AJ stated as he took a drink of his beer and smiled.

"This doesn't look good." General Cresswell frowned and watched the scene.

"What's going on between them Harriet?" AJ asked.

"I'm not exactly sure Sir. But I think things are going to start."

"I'm not hearing this." Cresswell groaned.

"Have another beer dear." Mrs. Cresswell smiled.

"Just keep an eye on those two today." AJ smiled as Harriet agreed with a nod of her head.

~Meanwhile across the yard~

"You waiting on your Prince Charming there sweetheart?" Harm asked as he looked up at Mac from the bottom step.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Mac smiled innocently.

"I think he went inside, we should really go see." He walked up the steps and came to a stop directly beside her, brushing his hand against her waist. "By the way, have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He whispered as he leaned close to her ear.

"I think you started earlier but didn't quite get to the words." She whispered back with a laugh.

"Harm." A young female voice announced from behind them causing them to break apart quickly.

"Mattie, Jennifer. I was wondering when you would arrive." Harm hugged Mattie hoping they hadn't seen the actions between him and Mac.

Mattie glanced toward Jennifer and smiled remembering the conversation they had just shared as they watched the couple moments before. Jennifer smiled back and ventured off to find Harriet.

"So, what's up?" Mattie was never one to beat around the bush.

"Nothing." Harm spoke instantly causing Mac to laugh.

"Really. MMM, your nothing must have a different meaning than the younger generations nothing." Mattie responded.

"Mattie." Harm gave her the fatherly tone while both females watched him closely.

"What? I just saw the way you were speaking to her, so close, whispering, your hand…"

"Ice cream." Harm broke in and grabbed Mac's hand, pulling her out of the firing squad of the seventeen year old.

"Smooth Harm, real smooth. Now she will definitely know something is going on." Mac slapped him hard on the arm.

"Shhhh, I want to show you something." He nodded toward the stairs.

"Yeah.. NO. Whoever else saw your little slip up out there will be in here looking for us before you have a chance to show me whatever you have to show me."

"Trust me."

"Trust me, such simple words, yet…. They worry me." Mac squealed as Harm opened a door to a room and yanked her inside.

As soon as the door was shut, his arms were around her and his lips crushed against hers. With her braced against the door, Harm had one hand on her head holding her firm, while his other hand held the door, more of a brace for himself since he should be collapsing from this kiss. Mac had her fingers looped through his belt hoops on his pants, pulling his lower body even closer.

"Uh, sorry." A clearing of the throat broke their lips apart only to have Mac hide her face in Harms chest.

"Bud, ha, funny meeting you here. Uh. Ya.. well… How ya doin Bud?" Harm stammered away knowing a slow death was yet to be received from the woman between him and the door.

"I'm good, was just changing a diaper. Ill squeeze by you and .. ya." Buds face was red and he certainly couldn't wait to get on the other side of the door from his friends.

Harm lowered his hand that was resting on the door to Macs back and slowly turned her away from the door, keeping her face glued to his chest. Bud and the baby slipped out of the door as Mac broke into laughter.

"You are SO DEAD." Mac scolded as she leaned up and placed kisses across his neck.

"What, he didn't know it was you." He moaned.

"Whatever, who else would you be in here with?"

"Maybe I brought a date, Bud didn't know who came with me, he wasn't downstairs when we arrived."

"Oh yeah Harm, like Bud would believe you brought a date to someplace im going to be attending as well." She scolded.

"Well… maybe he didn't see as much as we think he did. Its pretty dark in here."

"He saw, and he went straight down stairs to tell his wife. Remember her?" Mac moaned as his lips pressed against the hollow spot between her shoulder and neck.

"We're both dead." Harms face popped up. "We better go." He pulled Mac out the door as fast as he had pulled her in.

They walked slowly down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen praying the whole way they wouldn't run into Harriet.

"Hey guys, where have you been? Gunny is here." Harriet smiled wide as they entered the room.

Harm glanced at Bud for any sort of reaction. "Checking out the nursery." He felt Macs hand squeeze on his arm.

"That was the nursery right?" She whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"Bud, how are you?" Harm filled in the awkward silence.

"Isn't the nursery adorable? I just love all the balloons." Harriet beamed.

"So bright and colorful, loved them." Harm replied.

Harriet's eyes squinted shut as she beamed in her glare at Harm and Mac.

"Crap. It's not balloons." Mac mumbled.

"Its not balloons Commander." Harriet said in a steady easy voice.

"It was dark." Harm confessed.

"Dark rooms leads to mischievous adults. Now, care to explain?" She stood with her feet planted and her hands braced on her hips.

"Dead Sailor walking." Mac snickered into his back, glad he was taking the bunt of it all.

"Mac pushed me in there." Harm pulled her around to stand between him and the irate woman with glaring squinted eyes.

"Hey, don't even get me in this. Bud you saw it, I had no control over the situation." Mac pleaded.

"Specially the way you were holding on to him, you weren't kissing him back at all." Bud laughed as he grabbed another beer and figured tackling a pissed off Marine Colonel was better than dealing with his pissed off Wife, mother of 4, love of his life.

"Wise choice Bud." Harriet smiled at her husband.

"No more sneaking off Commander. I hope you know all eyes are upon you two after that little display earlier on the deck." Harriet opened her husbands beer for him since he was obviously having trouble with it, then grabbed another one for Harm.

"Drink up Commander, it looks to be a long day." Bud toasted Harm.

"Well in that case, since you two know. I just have one small thing to do." Harm bend down level with Mac, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?" AJ asked as he came through the door with a smile on his face.

"I's kissiner." Harm smiled with pride.

"Say that again?" Harriet laughed.

"No more beer for him, he's going to end up kissing me outside and spoiling our careers." Mac moaned as she pushed him away from her.

"Who's kissing?" A female voice said from the doorway.

As Harm and Mac turned to face the new guests, Mac saw Harms face go into a shocked mode.

"Hello son. This must be Mac." Trish Burnett smiled and pulled Mac into a motherly hug.

"Quick, they are attacking from all sides. DUCK!!!" Harm yelled as he ducked down below the counter and looked at Mac with questioning eyes.

"We really have to work on the Navy's defense tactics." Mac rolled her eyes.

"Commander, what are you doing on the floor?" Cresswell asked as he joined the group in the kitchen. "I thought the party was outside."

"You got another dark room Bud?" Harm whispered to his friend as Harriet smacked his arm.

_MORE TO COME, im babysitting today so should be pretty easy to get more chapters in for you, but I wanted to get these 2 up today for you. Today would have been my 10__th__ wedding anniversary (if he hadn't of found a girlfriend that liked truckers more – HAHAH)… but still a pretty special day. As my friend Denise told me this morning, he gave me 3 blessings… my 2 wonderful children, and his leaving! HAHA… HAPPY 4__th__ of JULY everyone!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mac was standing at the kitchen sink doing what few dishes had piled up on the counter later that day, visiting with Harriet and Trish. As she glanced out the kitchen window, she caught sight Harm standing with his back to the open window. With an evil smile, she reached for the spray nozzle.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Harriet whispered as both women joined her at the sink.

"Nothing." Mac smiled and glanced at Trish.

"He gets even." Trish pointed out, also with a smile on her face.

"But it would be so worth it." Mac laughed as she flipped the water on full blast, aimed the sprayer out the screen window and pulled the trigger.

"What the…" Harm jumped as the ice cold water hit him square in the back and all the other men scattered.

"OOPS. It slipped." Mac burst into laughter inside the house, joined by her friends.

"MAC." Harm yelled as he turned around and glared at her, stepping backwards and missing yet another stream of water.

"It won't shut off Harm." She laughed and pulled it again.

"Try taking your hands off the trigger. Surly they teach that in the Marines."

"Nope, I must have missed that course." She laughed at the sight of a soaked Sailor.

"MAC." He bellowed again, only this time reached for the hem of his shirt, and yanked his drenched shirt over his head.

"Good God almighty." Harriet went breathless.

"Wow." Mac whispered.

Trish laughed and looked at the two women. "Don't tell me you haven't seen him without his shirt on."

"It's been a while." Mac replied, never taking her eyes off the shirtless chest.

"Where's he going?" Harriet asked as they watched Harm hang his shirt over the railing and run up the steps.

"Run." Trish prompted with a smile.

"Oh crap, he's coming in here." Mac's panicked eyes met Harriet's.

"Stand your ground. Marines don't run." Harriet said as Trish stood back to watch the show.

"Then why are you moving away from me?" Mac held the spray nozzle in front of her.

"I'm not a Marine." Harriet hissed back just as Harm walked through the door.

"Harriet." Mac demanded.

"I'm keeping Trish safe. It's the Navy thing to do." Harriet watched.

"This should be fun." Trish clapped her hands together just as the men crowded around the door to see what was going on.

"World War three?" AJ asked with a snort.

"Harm, stop right there." Mac held the nozzle out, ready to fire.

"You know better than to mess with the Navy." He was stalking toward her with an evil smile on his lips.

Mac caught her breath at the sight of his water soaked chest, the smell of summer, and the sexy look in his eyes, pulled the trigger and prayed. The stream of water didn't stop the man on a mission as he grabbed her around the waist and knees, bent down and slung her over his shoulder. Mac screamed, dropped the nozzle as he turned and headed out the door. Everyone scrambled after him to see the fight.

"Harm, what are you doing? Put me down dammit." Mac pounded her fist into his naked back, then realized if she hung on to him she would have a better chance to take him down when he let her go.

Harm laughed as he felt her hands slide to his sides. He reached his hand around and grabbed one of hers knowing exactly what she was planning.

"No chance on that sweetheart. Didn't my mama tell you paybacks are hell?"

"No, she asked me if I had seen you without a shirt before." Mac laughed.

"The Marines are going down, right about…. Now." With that last word, Harm dropped to his knees, letting Mac slide down the front of him and land right on top of a full force sprinkler.

"Sh.. That's cold, Let me up, Harm. NOW. I'm getting all wet."

"Really? Huh, hadn't noticed." He wanted to kiss her.

She was sitting in a position that had him leaning over her, looking down into her eyes. Water was spraying in all directions around them and the whole world seemed to drift away, leaving the two of them alone, in a sprinkler.

"You know…" She started as her hand moved from the grass to his bare side, then she walked her fingers slowly upward, feeling him shutter.

"What?" He whispered as his face moved toward her.

"This water is cold." She pushed hard with her hand and got her knee moved up enough to position it where she could shove him to the ground.

They landed with his back on the ground and one happy Marine straddling him. The water instantly shut off as the two drenched lovers smiled at each other.

"You know, the pool was right over there." Cresswell pointed as Mac and Harm started laughing.

"You would think, being a squid, you could move faster in the water." Mac said with a snort.

Just as soon as the words were out of her mouth, two arms snaked around her and she found herself in the air and on the move once again.

"Harm NO." She demanded.

"Let's see if you can swim." Harm laughed and jumped.

**~Two hours and seventeen minutes later~**

"Were they always this way?" Cresswell asked AJ.

"Pretty much, almost, not really, kinda?" AJ laughed back.

"That pretty much sums it up then." Cresswell shook his head. "I'm not going to bother with it."

"Wise choice. Just hold it over their heads. Should keep them in line." AJ nodded.

They watched Harm and Mac, now dry thanks to the hot sun, laughing and visiting with their friends. Mac lounged in the wooden lawn chair with Harm sitting at the end of it, her feet over his lap. Her eyes were closed behind her dark sunglasses as he rubbed the cold soda bottle up her leg. He laughed at something Bud had said and glanced at Mac as she raised her sunglasses and glared at him.

"I can't believe you jumped in the pool." Bud laughed.

"I've never seen you have fun like that before Commander." Harriet added.

"I'm a fun guy." Harm protested as he glanced at Mac, who lowered her glasses at him.

"Not with your girlfriends. You're straight laced and all navy." Harriet pointed out.

"I…" He started.

"Is Aunt Mac your girlfriend Uncle Harm?" Little AJ asked as silence hit the group.

"And this would be awkward moment number what?" Mac asked quietly as Harm choked on his soda.

"AJ, go bug your brother." Harriet smiled at her son as he ran away.

"So? Am I your girlfriend?" Mac had her sunglasses pulled up on her head now, watching the man sitting before her.

"Well, that depends." He smiled at her.

"Depends on what Sir?" Jennifer asked.

"Is our commanding officer near enough to hear?"

"Nope." Mac looked around and smiled.

"Then yes. You are my girlfriend." He glanced around for himself to make sure the coast was clear.

As he was looking around, Mac had sat up and inched her way closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "Good, because I know everyone has wanted to see this." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

The crowd erupted in cheers and laughter just as the General came around the corner. He covered his eyes and turned the other way.

"As you were." General Cresswell said as he looked at the nice trees around the property. "Mighty fine backdrop you have here Roberts."

Mac quickly released her man and slid back into place in the chair, leaving Harm in shell shock. She smiled at him when he looked at her and reached up to her sunglasses, dropping them back into place on her face.

"Hey Mac, did you see the nursery yet?" He said as only a few of his friends laughed.

"You're funny." Mac smiled, moved her foot up to his chest and pushed him onto the ground.

_Still more to come, I never get to the fireworks.. haha… the REAL fireworks people! Come on… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Here we go…sorry it took a bit, but its been busy around my little house. Thank you to the wonderful reviews… hope this chapter works for you!!! _

"Can we PLEASE do our fireworks now daddy?" Little AJ asked, more like begged his father.

"No, AJ, it's not dark yet." Bud was tired of explaining it to him.

"But everyone else is doing theirs."

"AJ, we will do them after the big town display, now that's all I want to hear about it."

"But daddy, it's not fair." AJ stomped his foot.

"If they jumped out of an airplane would you?" Harriet chimed in expecting to gain the upper hand.

"Yes, because I would have a parachute like them." AJ pouted.

"Wrong scenario Harriet." Mac laughed.

"AJ, just think, after the fireworks that we are going to go see, we can do yours and they will be even more special, because you know why?" Harm knelt down in front of his godson.

"Why?"

"Because all the people that just did theirs, won't have any left." Harm tapped AJ on the nose and smiled with the boy.

"Oh." AJ smiled big realizing everyone would be watching his later that night.

Harm wandered back over to where Mac was sitting on the blanket. He chuckled at the way she crossed her ankles and leaned back letting the breeze ruffle her hair and shirt. She had her eyes closed and her head back with a slight smile across her lips. He sat down by her and leaned close to her.

"Did you know in some states, its considered illegal to cross your left foot over your right?" Harm asked as Macs face frowned and she glanced over at him.

"Really." She said suspiciously.

"It's true. A person can perform a citizens arrest on said such person doing said so crime."

"Do you plan to arrest me?" She smiled as he kept a straight face.

"It's not illegal here." He continued to look forward as she sat up and inched closer to him.

"Did you know it's illegal in some places to drive a woman crazy?" She whispered.

"Really? Are you going to arrest me?" He finally smiled.

"No. It's not illegal here." She kissed his lips just as he turned to look at her.

"Cute." He shook his head.

"I know." She laughed as Harriet and Bud joined them.

"What's going on?" Bud asked his friends, seeing the smiles on their faces.

"She's harassing me." Harm pouted.

"Whatever, you wouldn't stand a chance if I was harassing you." Mac snorted as Harm just shook his head again.

"Mac, trust me, I could handle anything you threw at me." He winked.

"Well then, in that case, let's get started." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Do you have any idea what I'm wearing underneath this outfit?"

Harm gulped and his eyes grew large as he had a sudden visual image of one Marine Colonel in….BOOM! Fireworks exploded into the air with a spray of light that lit the whole park up. Harm jumped as Mac laughed and kissed him.

"Don't mess with the Marines, Sailor." She smiled.

"No fair, the fireworks intervened." Harm begged as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Oh, sweetheart, the fireworks are just getting started." She laughed.

"CHECK PLEASE!" Harm held is hand up just as another firebomb went off in the air above them.

Mac started laughing and pointed to the sky. "Up there hotshot."

"Hey, look at those people daddy." AJ pointed to some kids running from a lit fuse not far from them.

"That can't be a good sign." Harriet frowned.

A small explosion of light erupted in the air not far off the ground sending exploding fireballs in all directions. One whizzed by their group and exploded just over the heads of the group up from them. People all around rushed to make sure everyone was okay. When all was clear, and the firework group had settled down from their display, everyone went back to waiting for the show to start. The brief display by those around them seemed to have ended.

"Do garbage cans smoke daddy?" AJ asked.

"Not usually, why?" Bud asked and began to look around the grounds.

"Cause that one is." AJ pointed to the garbage can not far from them.

During the commotion, one of the kids had grabbed the evidence and tossed it into the garbage can, not realizing a recently fired hot firework inside a garbage can of trash would eventually ignite. Flames rose from the can just as a police car pulled to a stop on the road. The officer casually strolled over to the can, carrying a fire extinguisher, glanced inside, frowned and pulled his flashlight out of his side hook. He placed the end of it in his mouth so the light could shine on the extinguisher. Reading carefully, he followed the directions as any good officer would do.

"He's reading the directions." Mac finally broke the silence.

"Shouldn't he know how to operate one?" Harriet asked.

"Well I would hope everyone knew how to operate one." Harm huffed.

"He's reading the directions." Mac said again while Harm glanced at her curiously.

The officer finally sprayed the foam into the can and smiled. As he turned to walk away, the flames erupted once more causing a round of laughter to spread around the crowd. Just as suddenly as he arrived, a fire truck arrived, sirens, lights, and the works. They carried a bucket to the can and poured it in, ending the flames lively hood of ever causing damage again. The crowd cheered and the firemen became the local hero's that conquered the mighty fire of the 4th of July.

"Well now, that was fun." Harriet beamed as AJ was jumping up and down.

"He read the directions." Mac said once more, finally receiving a glare from Harm.

"What?" He asked.

"Men don't read directions. I need to find out who his mother is." Mac smiled and started to rise.

"HA HA HA." Harm grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down, making sure she landed between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close against him and kissed the side of her neck.

"This is much better. My back was starting to ache sitting there." Mac laughed and hugged his arms close.

"Ill give you a back rub after this show Mac." He whispered in her ear, making sure Harriet didn't overhear them.

"Ill take you up on that." She whispered back.

"Besides, I want to see if you really have on that black satin.." His words were covered by her lips on his as she turned ever so quickly in his arms.

"Remind me to mention black satin more often." He laughed just as the firework show began in the sky. The show in his mind was a whole different story.


End file.
